


Bad at love

by AbbiNeedless



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Bisexuality, Broken Engagement, Broken Heart, Broken Promises, Ex Lovers, Exes, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbiNeedless/pseuds/AbbiNeedless
Summary: It had been weeks since she was helping Michelle to coordinate the musical and making the costumes and Bianca could have said it was a nightmare, if it wasn’t for the actress playing Ariel, she was beautiful and had the voice of an angel.





	Bad at love

**Author's Note:**

> So... Hi, again!  
> I'm back with a one-shot of my favorite RPDR ship, this is all because I read somewhere on Tumblr a list of topics to write about and a wedding was what caught my eye.  
> Warning, this shit is sad  
> I thank my bestie, la salsa de mi maruchan and the Freddie to my Roger; Julie, who read all my shit and was the best beta reader ever, here's her Tumblr if you wanna check it out! http://julievangurl.tumblr.com/  
> I'm on Tumblr if you wanna send a message or ask, I answer to everyone! http://iadoreyoubabydoll.tumblr.com/  
> The title of this was, obviously, because of Halsey's song <3  
> Hope you like this. -w-  
> PD. there's smut somewhere in this fic, shhhh.

“When Raven told me you were the best seamstress in all New York she was not kidding.”  


The Asian woman looked at her reflection again and smiled.  


“This dress is gorgeous, it’s just what I wanted!” She turned to look at her. “Thank you so much, Bianca, you’ve made this bride the happiest woman in earth.”  
“I’m happy I could help, Manila.” Bianca said and put her sewing kit away. “Courtney will help you to get the dress on the bag and to give you your facture.”  


The bride smiled happy when Bianca closed the door of her office, she sighed and sat on her couch. Another wedding dress. She didn’t dislike making them anymore, she kind of liked it now but they still had a bitter feeling on her.  


Bianca tossed those thoughts away and opened her computer to check on her mails.  


“This is Raven's, Raja's, Alyssa… A girl wants me to do her quinceañera dress, I can check all this shit tomorrow.”  


She closed her laptop and put it on her bag, she took her keys and went out her office.  


“Going home, mate?” Courtney asked as she put closed the cashing machine.  
“Yes, is Manila gone?”  
“Yup, you made another bride happy.”  
“Good to know.” She checked her phone. “I’m leaving, can you close for the day?”  
“I’m on it, why so much interest on leaving soon? Do you have a date?”  
“Yeah, I have a date with five fine guys and a bottle of wine.”  
“You mean you’re going to watch Queer Eye all night long?”  
“They just put the whole second season on Netflix so you bet your aussie ass I am.” Bianca put on her sunglasses. “Please call the quinceañera and tell her to come tomorrow to look on designs and please, I don’t want to do more wedding dresses for now.”  
_“You don’t do wedding dresses anymore?”_ A blonde woman entered her store looking crazy, her hair was messy and she was carrying a helmet on her hand. “Oh my God, I’m gonna go insane.”  
“Dont worry, she does, she is just been a whiny baby.” Courtney said and smiled to the woman. “My name is Courtney and she is Bianca, how can we help you?”  
“Thank Goodness, I’m helping my friend to organize her wedding and I came to buy her dress.”  
“And where's the bride?” Courtney asked her. “Normally the bride and her bridesmaids are the ones doing the job of finding the perfect dress.”  
“My friend can’t come, she is all the other way of the country.” She said and took a piece of paper from her back pocket. “But she checked your designs on your webpage and wrote down her measures so you can work on it.”  


She handed it to Bianca, she recognized the design, she had done it a few years ago, it was a long dress with an open neck specially made for wearing a necklace.  


“She was wondering if you can have it done in a month.”  
“Of course I can, I warn you that it would be a little bit more expensive since you’re giving me little time.” Bianca took off her sunglasses.  
“Don’t worry for the money, she can pay it.”  
“Courtney, please write it down.”  
“Whats your name, gorgeous?”  
“Alaska, Alaska Thunder.” She looked at her phone’s screen.  
“The bride is not coming to get the exact measures?” Bianca asked her.  
“No, she is too busy and stressed but she is sure you can work with those.” Alaska said and pointed to the piece of paper on her hands. “My girlfriend told her that if you could make Lady Bunny look good on a dress, you can make her dress.”  
“For Bunny I just wrapped fabric around my fridge and put on a zipper, for a bride is different “  
“Nah, she trusts you, she said you are the best seamstress of the country.” Alaska paid Courtney and looked outside where a motorcycle parked in front of her store was. “My girlfriend is waiting, I gotta go.”  
“I’ll call you when we have it ready!” Courtney said as she handed Bianca the notebook where she had written Alaska’s phone number.  
“Thank you!” They saw her going back outside putting on her helmet and getting on the motorcycle, something from her partner was familiar to Bianca but she was not sure of what it was, the other woman started the machine and drove away with Alaska wrapping her arms around her.  
“Something tells me you have to cancel your date with your guys.” Courtney laughed and put on the close sign.  
“I can work on the design and watch them make over another straight guy, I can do both, cunt.”  


Bianca took her sketchbook with her and walked out of the store.  


\----  


One week later Raja was sitting on her couch watching a movie while Bianca was stitching, she had sent Alaska a photo of the design and she told her that her friend loved it and Bianca had started to work immediately, Raja brought her the fabrics and stayed to watch TV and eat her food.  


“Hey, bitch.” Raja called her from her couch.  
“What?”  
“Didn't you say that you were not going to do another wedding dress after Manila's?” Raja paused the movie and looked at her. “What made you change your mind?”  
“The girl who went to buy the dress said that the bride is heavily busy and is worried and stressed about her wedding and doesn't even have the time to do all the dress looking, it just…” Bianca looked at the design on her wall. “I don't know, there's something that told me ‘Help her, Bianca.’ And here I am, sewing her dress.”  
“I don't know, bitch, there's something weird in this, I don't like it.”  


Bianca ignored her comment and Raja rolled her eyes, she pressed play and Bianca kept sewing.  


“How was Manila's wedding?” Bianca asked her as she went back to the dress.  
“It was lovely.” Raja said and muted the movie. “Michael cried when he saw her walking down the aisle and Manila cried when she saw him on the altar. Their dancing was adorable and at the end of the party they lit a lantern for Antoine, they made me cry as well, I'm not gonna lie.”  
“It sounds that I missed a good party.” Bianca whispered.  
“It's ok, Manila understands why you don't attend weddings, she told me to thank you again.”  


Bianca smiled and looked at her friend.  


“Tell her it was my pleasure.”  


\----  


“Bianca, I'm going out to get some burgers, do you want one?” Bunny asked as she put on her shoes.  
“Bring me a burger and a cup of coffee.”  
“Vodka will be.” She took Bianca's keys. “It's my way of saying thank you for letting me stay while my house is being painted.”  


Bunny walked out and Bianca took a long breath.  


That old lady was crazy.  


She looked at the mannequin in front of her and sighed, it was happening again, she was feeling blue, she saw the white fabric and started to feel nostalgic.  


“All that could have been if only…”  


Bianca went to her bodega with the mannequin and closed the door, she climbed on a chair to open the little door over the closet and spotted a box wrapped in tape, she looked at it and took it down with her.  


Every time she worked on a wedding dress there was a moment were all of her energy left her body and she didn't feel inspired enough to continue.  


That's when she came to this box.  


It was full of painful memories but good ones as well.  


Pictures with her fiancée were inside, pictures that she had taken of Bianca and some of the gifts she had been gifted with.  


Bianca saw one of the things she was looking for; their pictures, one of them hugging with Bianca wearing dark lipstick and her fiancée had short hair and nude lips, another one of them on the beach, they hugging on Christmas.  


Those were nice times.  


In the bottom of the box Bianca found two plastic bags, she opened and found in each bag a dress, one dress for each of them for the wedding that never happened.  


“Bianca, I’m a good friend so I did buy you a coffee… What are you doing, girl?” Bunny entered the bodega and found her looking at her old memories. “Oh, Bianca, don't do that to yourself.”  
“I do this every time I work on a wedding dress, it gives me the stamina to finish my work.” Bianca said without looking at Bunny.  
“But this is not healthy for you.” Bunny placed the food on the chair and took her hands. “It took you a long time to heal after what happened with her, you have to move on and stop looking at the past.”  


Bianca sighed.  


“And for that to happen you have to get rid of those.”  
“No, I… I'm not ready to do that, not yet.”  
“It's been years, Bianca.”  
“I'm not ready, Bunny, I can't.” Bianca hugged the bags against her. “I am not ready to do that.”  


Bunny pressed her lips on a line and patted her head.  


“One day you will.”  


\----  


“Well, Bianca, my house is ready and I can go back and leave you live your life.” Bunny took her bag and walked to the door, before she opened Bunny looked back at her. “I'm still worried about you, promise me you're not going into that box anymore.”  


Bianca looked down to the floor.  


“I promise.”  


Bunny sighed and squeezed her shoulder.  


“I'll see you this Sunday on brunch.”  
“I'll be there.”  


Bunny left her house and closed the door behind her, Bianca put on the lock and went back to her bodega, the box was still on the floor next to the mannequin, she took the plastic bags out of it and opened them, her dress was simple; plain silk and long sleeved but the other one was special, it was in mermaid cut, she had worked on it for weeks, she could see the special details that had been sewn by hand.  


“Oh my God, Willow this is beautiful!” She said when she first saw it. “It's everything I dreamed of!”  
“You really like it?”  
“I love it.”  
“Good because I worked my ass on making that dress.”  
“And it was worth it.” She had wrapped her arms around her shoulders. “This is gonna be the most beautiful wedding ever.”  


But it never happened.  


\----  


Bianca finished the dress around midnight.  


\----  


“This is amazing!” Alaska walked around the mannequin as she inspected the dress, she was stunned and she was showing it. “Oh my God, it's beautiful, she's gonna love it!”  
“I hope she does.” Courtney said. “Bianca is specially good for those wedding dresses, she… Pours her heart on them.”  
“I can see that!” Alaska looked around the store. “Where is she? I wanted to ask her a question.”  
“She is busy and won't be here for the day but you can ask me your question.”  
“Ok.” Alaska took a white envelope from her jacket. “My friend wanted to invite her to her wedding, she sent her an invitation and it would mean the world to her if Bianca assisted in order to properly thank her.”  
“Oh! That's so sweet! I'll give her your invitation when she arrives.” Courtney knew Bianca never attended weddings but took it when Alaska handed her the envelope, Courtney put it next to the cashing machine and put the dress on its bag. “Just a warning, Bianca doesn't like to attend weddings, it would be good if you warn your friend so she doesn't feel bad if Bianca doesn't go.”  
“I'll tell her.” Alaska smiled and took the bag. “Thank ya! I hope I'll see you again!”  
“Bye!” Courtney saw her getting on a car and driving away. “Another happy customer goes there.”  


She said and went back the cashing machine and looked at the envelope, she opened it and read the invitation.  


“How in hell… She is…” Courtney looked back at the door but no one was there, Bianca was still nowhere to be seen, she torn the invitation into pieces and threw in the trash can.  


It was for the best.  


\----  


Bianca took the fabric out of her car and entered her store, she saw Courtney on the counter looking nervous and biting her nails.  


“You're paler than a ghost, what happened?” Bianca asked and placed the fabrics on the counter. “Did get Andrew pregnant or what?”  
“Very funny.” She said trying to sound as calm as possible. “I'm just tired, that's all.”  
“Sure.” She took the fabrics back. “I have a quinceañera's dress to work on, don't take any more wedding or quinceañera's dresses for the moment, I want to focus on this one.”  
“Got it, Bea.”  


Courtney saw her friend getting on her office and locking the door.  


“Gosh, if she only knew…”  


\----  


Bianca's phone started to ring on her nightstand waking her up, she decided to ignore the call but the phone rang again and again and again.  


“For God's sake, who the fuck is calling me at fucking 11 in the night!?” She picked up and answered. “Del Rio's designs, Bianca speaking.”  
_“Bianca, hello. I'm so sorry I'm calling this late, this is Alaska.”_  
“Alaska? Girl, do you know what time it is? You woke me up.”  
_“I know, I'm sorry but an emergency happened with the dress.”_  
“What happened?” She turned on the lantern on her nightstand.  
_“My friend's mother in law somehow fucked the dress’ zipper and teared a part under the arm.”_  
“What? How?”  
_“We don't know but Ad-Andrea is freaking out and asked me to ask you if you are free and willing to come to LA to fix it.”_  


Bianca was took off guard at that petition, no bride had asked her that in all her years as a designer, flying all the way to the other side of the country was something crazy, even for her more exageratted brides. And Los Angeles? She was not fond of the city, that's where her fiancee had gone after their breaking.  


If Bianca went she probably would see her again.  


See her again...  


_“Her family would pay for everything, you won't be paying a cent and they really need your help, the wedding is tomorrow's afternoon.”_  


Bianca thought about it, was this a good idea? Taking advantage of this situation to see her one more time?  


_“Bianca?”_  
“Tell her I'll go but I'll pay half my ticket, I don't want her to pay it all by herself.”  
_“Thank Goodness.” Bianca heard Alaska take a long breath. “I feel like I can finally breathe, we'll transfer you the money immediately. Thank you, you're a lifesaver.”_  
“Don't thank me.” She said. “I'll take the first flight to LA tomorrow, what time does the wedding begins?”  
_“Around five pm.”_  
“Let me see…” Bianca checked the flight times. “Perfect, there's a flight at seven.”  
_“Take that! Send me the info, we'll send her brother to pick you from the airport. Oh God, you'll save her big day tomorrow, you're a Saint!”_  
“No, I'm not but thanks.” Bianca booked the flight. “I'll do my suitcase, I guess I'll see you tomorrow.”  
_“See you tomorrow, byeee!”_  


Bianca hung up and took her suitcase from under her bed and started packing, she took her phone and wrote Courtney a text.  


_Bianca: Court, our mysterious bride is not that mysterious anymore, her name is Andre and she had a dress emergency and is asking me to fly to LA to help her fix it. She's paying half my flight and everything, if you're wondering why I accepted it's because I need to take a quick break from all the fucking work we had not because I'm trying to find her again, don't even try to say that because I'm not, ok? I'll see you in Monday._  


She put her phone down and packed her suitcase.  


Was she going crazy? Maybe she was.  


\----  


Bianca took her suitcase from the carousel and walked out of the airport after five hours and a half flying, she had immediately texted Alaska that she had arrived and she told her that Andrea's brother was on his way.  
Bianca sat on a near chair and looked around the airport, it was curious, there were hundreds of people there and all of them with different things on mind.  


There were two parents saying bye to a girl not older than 18, she had an ukulele and a pillow on her hands, the mother was hugging her and filling her face with kisses.  


“Departing to college, how sweet.”  


There were an older couple with a sign full of hearts and a teddy bear, they were looking for someone and all of sudden a little kid ran towards them and hugged them, behind the little kid was a woman that Bianca assumed was his mom, she hugged the old man and kissed the old woman's cheek.  


“Family meeting.”  


A tall guy sat next to her, he had a sign too with a name written on it.  


_Violet._  


He noticed Bianca's look on him.  


“ 'Sup?” He asked her.  
“Waiting for someone special?” She asked him.  
“Indeed.” He said and looked around. “My girlfriend and I are for the first time in my family’s LA house.”  
“For the first time?”  
“Yeah.” He said with his deep voice. “We met a few years ago through the internet and been dating for over a year but have never been able to see each other in person until now, this our first time seeing each other in person.”  
“Wow.” Bianca didn't understand the relationships through internet but she was no one to judge that. “You look nervous.”  
“I'm terrified.” He said. “I'm scared she will get disappointed when she sees me for the first time or something.”  
“Man… what's your name?”  
“Matthew.”  
“Matthew, listen to me.” Matthew looked at her. “I don't know you and I don't like men that much but even I, as someone who's mostly attracted to women, can say that you are a handsome man, I don't think she is going to be disappointed at all, and if that's the opinion of someone that knows you from five minutes, from someone who knows you and dates you from years it's going to be even better.”  


The boy smiled shyly.  


“Thanks ma'am, I needed to hear that.”  
“It's Bianca, actually.” She handed him her card. “Bianca del Río “  
“Thanks, Bianca.”  


Matthew looked up and his whole face lit up, he got up and a huge smile appeared on his face.  


“Oh my God, she's there.” He held the sign and called her name. “Violet! Violet I'm over here!”  


A girl in a black top saw him and ran towards him, she dropped her stuff and jumped into the boy's arms almost making him fall, both of them laughed as they saw each other.  


“I cannot believe it's you, finally you!” The girl examined his face and touched his arms and hair. “You're real and you're here!”  
“And you're also real and also here!” He said, he was holding her with a hand and with the other he was caressing her chin. “Can I kiss you, Vi?”  
“We've been waiting years for this, you don't even have to ask! Kiss me, Matt.”  


And he did, he kissed her.  


Bianca felt her heart twist in jealousy, she remembered how being loved felt and she craved it, just seeing this young couple giving each other that affection made her feel sad but happy at the same time.  


_“Excuse me?”_ Bianca saw a man in black pants and tattoos on his arms in front of her. “Are you Bianca the designer?”  
“The one and only, your name is…”  
“Francisco.” He shook her hand. “I'm here to take you to my sister's wedding, I think she needs help with her dress from what they told me.”  
“From what they told me I think you're right.” She took her suitcase.  
“Let me help you with it.” He said and took the suitcase. “My truck is over there, come with me, please.”  


Bianca looked back at the young couple, they were lost in each other and the girl was wiping away Matt's tears, she decided to not interrupt their moment and followed Francisco instead.  


\----  


Bianca got on the backseat as Francisco drove, she unlocked her phone and received a lot of messages, most of them were from Courtney.  


_Court: What the hell, Bianca? Are you serious?_  
_Court: You better pick up_  
_Court: Are you out of your mind? You are going there to find Adore, aren't you?_  


Bianca answered that last text.  
_Bianca: I told you to never call her name_  


Courtney immediately answered her  
_Court: It's the only way for to answer my texts! Are you really on freaking LA?_  


Bianca took a picture of the outside of the car and sent it to her.  


_Court: Oh my God, you're really on freaking LA_  
_Bianca: I have to help a bride_  
_Court: U don't! Bea, please, you're getting into the wolves’ mouth, there's something you don't want to see_  


Her text confused her, what could get Courtney so stressed out?  


_Bianca: You know something I don't know_  
_Bianca: what's happening?_  
_Court: Oh Bea, I'm sorry, I should have told you before but it's just that-_  


“We’re here.” Bianca heard Francisco say, she wrote a quick text back.  


_Bianca: I'll read you later, I arrived at the reception_  


She blocked her phone and followed Francisco to a large garden, tables were placed all over the grass and all the placed was decorated with sunflowers.  


Sunflowers.  


_Could it be..._  
“Bianca! Thank God you’re here!” Bianca recognized Alaska, she was on a bathrobe but with her hair and make-up done, she almost didn’t recognize her. “Thanks, Frankie. Gosh, I was not sure you would come.”  
“A bride is in despair, I would never let one of my customers distressed and never on their wedding day.”  
“Lasky? What’s taking you so long?” A door was opened and the person Bianca saw shocked her. “Oh shit, Bianca! Oh… it’s been a while.”  
“Sharon?” she looked at her again, she would recognize that Goth kid anywhere, even without the black clothes, a lighter make-up and without her piercings. “What are you doing here? What is happening?”  


Sharon seemed to be nervous, she looked at her hands and then to Alaska and back to Bianca.  


“I’m happy to see you, Bea, it’s been ages since that night.”  
“Let’s don’t talk about that night.” Bianca said abruptly. “It’s a night I want to forget.” She looked around the reception. “Well, I guess your friend's name is not Andrea. So please tell me, who's getting married? Jinkx? The Russian blonde? The girl who looked like Pink?”  
“No, none of them, follow us.”  


Sharon started to walk with Alaska holding her hand to a little room next to a big tree, she could hear screams coming from inside.  


_“This is a fucking disaster, why does this shit had to happen today!? On your wedding day!?”_  
_“Calm down, it’s not that bad…”_  
_“You better shut up because if it wasn’t for you being a brat we could have done the dress with a seamstress from here not all the way from New York, what does that seamstress has to do with-“_  
“We’re here.”  


Sharon opened the door to them, there was a lady dressed in a blue dress that looked angry and another lady in a red dress.  


_“Bianca?”_ The lady in the red dress got up and approached to her. “ _Por el amor de Dios_ , now I understand everything.”  
“Bonnie?” Bianca was confused, nothing made sense, Alaska going alone to the store and the bride never showing up, Sharon, the sunflowers and now Bonnie. “What’s going on?”  
“That’s exactly what I would like to know!” The lady on the blue dress said. “Why are you all looking like idiots to each other? This is stupid! If only Krystian had chosen be-“  
_“Ok, Agatha, I’ve heard enough._ ”  


That voice… It couldn’t be…  


“We will handle this by ourselves, please go outside to help whatever thing they need and leave us alone.” She heard that well known voice say from behind a curtain.  
“I’m not doing that! It’s a tradition of our family that the groom's mother helps his bride with the dress.” The woman who she had called Agatha was clearly annoyed.  
“Bianca wouldn’t have to come if it wasn’t for your “help”, Agatha.” Bonnie said and she seemed to be more annoyed that Agatha. “So go wherever you want except from here and “help” someone else.”  


Agatha's turned with anger but did what Bonnie told her and left the room.  


“And don’t forget to close the door!”  


Agatha slammed the door.  


“She seems nice.” Bianca said, she was trying to end the awkwardness of everything but failed, all of them were silent and clearly uncomfortable.  
“I think we three will wait outside.” Bonnie said and grabbed the girls by her arms. “I think you need a moment.”  
“Thanks, mom.”  


Bonnie winked at her and closed the door behind them and she walked out of the curtain, Bianca finally could get a look of her, Adore, she was as beautiful as she remembered, her black hair was longer than the last time she had seen her, she had a few more tattoos but Bianca didn’t care and her eyes.  


_Jesuschrist_.  


Her eyes were the same green as she remembered from three years ago.  


And as the last time she saw her, her eyes looked in deeply sadness.  


“Hi, Bea… It’s been a while.” Adore said her first words to her in three years .  
“Indeed.”  
“You look good.”  
“So do you, you… Look gorgeous.”  
“Thanks.” She looked nervous; Adore turned away and grabbed the dress she had finished a week ago. “Agatha fucked the zipper and ripped this part on the back while she was trying to help me putting in on, do you… Do you think you can help me with it?”  
“Of course I can, weren’t you who said I was the best seamstress on the country?”  


Adore smiled and looked at her.  


“I did.”  


She handed her the dress and their hands touched, it was a small rose but it felt like electricity on Bianca’s skin.  


Adore seemed to have felt the same, she tossed her hand fast and looked nervous.  


“Thank you so much for doing this, it means everything for me.”  
“Anything for you… Dorey.”  


Bianca took her sewing kit from her purse and looked at the dress, it wasn’t anything she couldn’t fix, she took her needle and started stitching the ripped fabric, she could feel Adore's eyes on her but decided to avoid them and focus on the work she had in front of her, she stitched the zipper back on its place and heard a click on the door.  


“Adore?”  
“Yes?” She felt Adore's hands on her shoulders, Bianca gulped.  
“Your dress is ready.”  


Bianca felt Adore’s hands wrapping around her, her face on her neck, her breathing on her skin.  


“I’ve missed you so much, so much, Willow.”  


Bianca placed her hand on Adore’s.  


“I… I wanted to apologize, the way I behaved was not… I don't even have the…”  


Bianca remained silent listening Adore, feeling her heart bump like crazy against her back.  


“I’m so sorry I hurt you, Bea, I’m sorry on how we ended up.” She could feel Adore’s tears on her skin, she got up and turned to see her, she was crying. “I was stupid and I shouldn’t have done and said all those horrible things on that night, please forgive me, I’m so sorry.”  
Adore hid her face on her neck and remained crying for what felt like hours, Bianca held her and kissed her hair.  


“You don’t have anything to be sorry for.” She rubbed circles on her back. “Everything is forgiven.”  


She could still hear her sniffing.  


“But I need to ask you something.”  


Adore looked at her with her puffy eyes, Bianca wanted desperately to clean her tears with kisses, she used her thumb instead.  


“Why did you ask to have your dress done by me? Why by me, Dorey?”  


Adore seemed sad, she looked down avoiding her eyes.  
“I thought it was going to be the only way I could feel close to the love of my life in my wedding day.”  


Bianca felt her heart ache, she felt how the tears were forming on her eyes.  


“You’re getting married.” Realization hit her, Adore was really getting married and not with her, she felt the words leaving her mouth as they were poison, they made her feel sick. “You’re getting married...”  
“It’s not like I want to.” Adore said and looked away again. “I would give up all I have to avoid this but I can’t.”  
“What do you mean?”  


Adore sighed and got up, she took off her bathrobe, she would be naked if it wasn’t for her underwear. She was facing the wall and all Bianca could see was her back, Adore had gotten a new tattoo, Bianca walked carefully to her like Adore was a cat and would run away if Bianca was brusque, but she didn’t, Bianca was close enough to run her hands on her tattoo, it was coordinates.  


“From where it is?” She asked Adore.  
“The place where I fell in love with you, Ru’s theater.”  


She remembered it.  


_It had been weeks since she was helping Michelle to coordinate the musical and making the costumes and Bianca could have said it was a nightmare, if it wasn’t for the actress playing Ariel, she was beautiful and had the voice of an angel._  


_Bianca loved to see her perform and she knew it, Adore sometimes would sing only for her, she would arrive early and buy her coffee and she stayed late with her to not let her by herself on the theater._  


_Bianca took her to her house to stay the night and eventually she ended up staying over more and more, her clothing ended up next to her own on the closet and her toothbrush was next to Bianca’s._  


_Rock CDs were next to the jazz CDs on her stereo and MTV started to be a regular channel on her TV._  


_Adore had bought a ring._  


_Bianca had said yes_.  


_All was well until the last night of The Little Mermaid where she had seen Adore kissing a guy._  


_They yelled at each other, Adore cried when Bianca yelled at her and when Bianca threw the ring at her feet, Adore yelled back, Bianca cried all the way home and put Adore’s stuff on boxes, Adore took them back to her mom’s and left the keys on the floor next to a broken photo of them._  


_Bianca didn’t come back to the theater next year_.  


_Bianca started to hate rock music and MTV_.  


_Bianca didn’t like to work on wedding dresses anymore._  


_Bianca put the dresses she had made for her and Adore in a box because she didn’t have the strength to throw them away._  


_After a while Bianca started to heal thanks to her friends._  


_Raja took her to the movies, Raven took her to fashion shows, Courtney cooked for her every day and Bunny helped to get her store back on track._  


_After two years she accepted to work on wedding dresses again._  


_But after three years she didn't feel completely happy, not yet._  


“What do you mean you can’t avoid this?” Bianca asked her and kissed her tattoo. “Why, Dorey?  


Adore sighed and turned around to face her.  


Bianca gasped.  


Adore’s stomach was bigger, she could see a little bump.  


“You’re pregnant.” Bianca felt dizzy, if she had a little bit of hope of getting her back it had died with the discovery of this.  
“I am.” She put on the bathrobe again and looked at her. “I've come to accept that for my kid I have to get married with Krystian, it's the best for my kid, he will need his father next to him as he grows up.”  
“Adore… It's that what you want?” Bianca ran her finger on Adore's cleavage and looked into her eyes.  
“No, it's not what I want.” She didn't toss her hand away, Bianca drove her hands down to her shoulders.  
“What do you want, Adore?” Bianca took the bathrobe off of her, more and more skin meeting her.  
“I…” Her breathing was getting unsteady, she looked at Bianca and drove her hands under Bianca's blouse, she drove her finger on her spine. “I want you, Willow, at least for a last time.”  


Adore didn't give her time to respond and close the distance between them with a kiss. It felt like drinking water when you are thirsty, Bianca had been craving Adore's kisses for years and it seemed that Adore had missed kissing her as well. Bianca opened her mouth and let Adore's tongue inside, they were fighting for control but it was difficult, they sat on the little couch that was on the room, Bianca was under and Adore was on top, she took of the bathrobe completely and help Bianca to take off her blouse and bra.  


“You are as beautiful as I remember.” Adore said breathless, she ran her hands on her breast and pinched on her sensitive nipples, Bianca resist the urge to moan.  
“Adore.” She said trying to get her attention from her breasts. “We shouldn't be doing this, what about your fiancée?”  
“I don't care about him.” She said and remained cupping her breasts. “All I care right now it's you.”  


Adore kissed her again and Bianca decided to ignore the urge on Adore's kisses and all her worries and give all of herself to Adore.  


Adore moved her hips close to her and Bianca slid her fingers on her underwear to grab her ass, she could feel the goosebumps on Adore's skin, she looked at her breasts and licked one of her nipples.  


“Don't stop.” Adore said on her lips and kept kissing her. “Don't stop, please.”  


They made out for a while, Adore's hands moved down her jeans.  


“Too much clothes, not fair.”  


Adore left her lap to take Bianca's jeans off. She drew her fingers to her lips and felt Bianca's needs.  


“Let me make you feel good.”  


Adore saw Bianca nod and that was her cue to start, she went down her body and reached the fine line of hair under her belly button and took Bianca's underwear off, she kissed softly her lips and moved to her clit, she gave her small kisses and add one finger inside her, then she added one more and started using her tongue on her.  


Bianca felt her, she felt every movement Adore did, Bianca covered her mouth, she didn't want people to hear her moan on Adore's wedding.  


Adore added one more finger and Bianca couldn't take it anymore, a moan escaped her lips and came all on Adore's face.  


Adore looked at her and smiled, she wiped her face and rested her head on her belly.  


“You've never looked more beautiful.” She said and made Bianca laugh.  
“Sure, chola.” Bianca took her hands. “Now it's your turn.”  


Adore smiled and jumped to the couch, Bianca put her lose hair behind her ear and started to kiss Adore's lips, she kissed her collarbone, her breasts, her stomach avoiding the little bump and reacher her thin layer of hair, she was met with Adore's lip and her body ached, it had been a long time since the last time she did this, she did it with Raja once but it hadn't been the same, Raja just wanted a release as Bianca and had been quick and rough, she didn't want to do it like that to Adore.  


“I have a better idea.” Bianca said and pulled her up. “Sit on my face.”  
“What? Are you serious?” Adore asked her, Bianca could see that there was a little bit of excitement on her voice.  
“I'm serious.” Bianca laid down in the couch. “Come on, Dorey.”  


Adore put a knee on each side of Bianca's face and rested her hands on the armchair to steady herself and felt Bianca's tongue on her, Bianca did little circles around her clit and long licks too.  


Her breath was coming out in gasps, unlike Bianca, Adore was moaning and Bianca loved it, it was her favorite sound in the whole world, she sucked on her clit and heard Adore scream and made her come on on her mouth, Bianca kissed her inner thigh and helped her lie next to her so she wouldn't hurt her belly. Adore was breathing heavily but her face was full of happiness.  


“You were as good as I remember.” Adore said and ran her finger on Bianca's hips.  
“I can say the same.”  


Both laughed and held each other on the couch until they heard a knock on the door.  


_“Dorey, are you ready?”_ It was Bonnie's voice. “It's three and thirty, sweetie.”  
“Shit… I'm getting ready, mom!” Both got up from the couch. “Bianca is helping me putting on the dress.”  
“ _Ajá_ , sure. Just hurry up.”  
“I will.”  


They heard her walking away and sighed.  


“That was close.” Adore grabbed her bathtobe and offered Bianca her hand. “We need to take a shower.”  


Bianca took her hand and followed her into the small bathroom, they got on the shower and helped each other getting clean, Adore gave her the soap and Bianca helped her washing her back, giving small kisses all over her skin. When they were done Adore put on her underwear and sat in front of the mirror and started doing her make-up, Bianca was fully clothed now and was seeing her from the couch, that's was, once again, when realization hit her, Adore was just an hour from getting married with a guy she didn't love.  


Bianca didn't want her to do that, Adore deserved much more than that.  


Bianca got up and stood behind her.  


“What?”  
“Adore.” She kissed her hair. “What if you come back to New York with me?”  
“What? Are you seriously suggesting I run away of my wedding?”  
“I still love you, Dorey and you still love me, don't you?”  


Adore looked down, she her eyeliner away and grabbed her hands.  


“I can't, Bea, I can't.”  
“You can, we can do it, we can grab all your stuff and put it on a plane and fly all the way to New York, your clothes next to mine on my closet and rock music blasting on the stereo again, walking on Central Park holding hands again, we could be together again, we can work it out, Adore, we can.”  
“What about my child?” Adore asked her, she turned around and looked at her, her look was expectant. “Would you be willing to raise a kid that's not yours?”  


Bianca kissed her hand and looked at her eyes.  


“For you I would, I would do anything, anything.” She said. “I could make him clothes and roll down the street with him on a stroller and take him to see the street artists and to meet Lola, Lola would be excited to take care of your baby, we can do all that, Dorey, you only have to say yes.”  


Adore thought about it, living with Bianca again, raising her boy together, loving each other again.  


It would be like heaven.  


But…  
“No, I can't.” She let go of Bianca's hands. “I know you probably won't understand this because you grew up with your mom and dad but I know what is like growing up without a fatherly figure in the house, I know the feeling of wanting to be hold by a father protective arms, the feeling of seeing your friends’ dad going to the school festivals and remain there alone because my dad was not there, the feeling of his absence… I don't want my boy to feel the same.”  


“Adore…”  


“I love you, Willow, I love you like I've never loved anyone before but I can't ask you for that sacrifice and I can't get my child away from his father, it's not right.”  


Adore took her face on her hands, she saw how tears rolled down Bianca's face, she kissed them away.  


“I wanna give you a last gift, give me your hand.”  


\----  


Adore walked down the aisle holding Ernie's arm, she saw her friends and family around, most of them looked at her with happy eyes.  


And some of them didn't, her mom was smiling but it seemed forced, Sharon and Alaska were hugging each other and none of them were smiling, Jinkx, Katya and Morgan were there too and their faces were plain, no feeling on their looks. Adore looked up and saw Krystian smiling at her, his smile was warm and he was looking at her in such a loving way it made her heart ache.  


They arrived to the altar and Ernie kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear.  


“Are you sure about this? We can still leave.”  


Adore smiled.  


“I'm sure, Neto.”  


Ernie kissed her forehead and passed her hand to Krystian.  


“You shall be seated.” The priest said. “We are gathered here today to celebrate the union between this woman and this man in sacred marriage. Krystian Francuski and Adore Noriega Delano, your souls found each other and will become one.” Adore saw Bianca standing under a tree looking at her, even from the distance she could see how much pain Bianca was under, she was braking her heart again. “You shall never forget that marriage is both a symbol and a participation in God’s free, total, faithful and life-giving.” Free, total, faithful and life-giving. All that she once had with Bianca. “This means that you, Krystian, and you, Adore, must follow the grace of the Sacrament of Marriage to help your partner and love each other as God loves you.”  


Adore gulped, her eyes were still fixed on Bianca, she though she saw Bianca wiping her tears.  


“Now.” The priest took his Bible and handed it to them. “Read this out loud.”  
“We thank you, Oh God, for the love you have implanted in our hearts.” Krystian read. “May it always inspire us to be kind in our words, considerate of feeling, and concerned for each other's needs and wishes.” He looked at her smiling.  
“Help us to be understanding and forgiving of human weaknesses and failings.” Adore read and felt more tears on her eyes, she cleared her throat and continued. “Increaseth and trust in you and may your prudence guide our life and love.”  
“Bless our marriage oh God, with peace and happiness, and make our love fruitful for your glory and our joy both here and in eternity.” Krystian finished the reading and handed it to the priest.  
“Amen.”  
“Amen.”  
“... amen.” She could see Bianca saying as well.  
“And now.” The priest said and looked at them. “Your vows, you first, Krystian.”  


He took a piece of paper from his pocket and looked at her.  


“Adore, I fell in love in the moment I saw you, I fall in love with you more every time I hear you laugh and sing, today I promise to always love and care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love.” Adore opened her mouth in surprise, Krystian knew, he knew. “I promise to always take care of our kids as well, I promise nothing will miss in our house and I promise you that our house will become a home.”  


Adore pressed her lips, she sniffed and took his hand.  


“Thank you, Krys.” She whispered and received a sweet little smile.  
“Adore, your vows, please.”  


Adore took a small piece of paper from her bouquet.  


“We’ve come a long way until this day, today I'm here to promise to be your companion and friend, your partner in parenthood.” She said and placed her free hand on her belly, she could feel Bianca's eyes burning on her back, she tried to ignore them. “I promise to be your ally in conflict as your greatest fan and your toughest adversary… I promise to be by your side and to be worthy of your love as well.”  


Krystian's mom handed them a pair of rings.  


“With this ring I ask you to be mine.” Krystian said and took the ring from his mother. “Let it be a sign of the promise I made today.”  


Adore took a deep breath, she looked at Bianca once more, she was walking over, Adore got nervous.  


“Are you ok?” Krystian asked her in a whisper.  


Adore looked at Bianca again, she was by the last row of chair.  


Adore nodded to him and he put the ring on her finger. Adore took the other ring.  


“With this ring I ask you to be mine.” Adore felt the ring cold on her hand, she heard a sniff and she knew it was Bianca's, she tried to ignore it and looked at him. “Let it be a sign of the promise I made today.”  


“Now, before this sacred marriage is complete I need to ask, if there's someone who opposes to this union speak now or forever hold your peace.”  


Adore felt her heart stop, Bianca was going to do it, right? She was going to say it, she was going to interrupt her wedding, right?  


But there was only silence, she looked at where she was and Bianca was looking down, like she was avoiding what was coming.  


“Well, in this case.” The priest continued. “Now I declare you husband and bride, you may kiss your bride!”  


Krystian held her face on his strong hands and kissed her.  


Adore felt like she was most horrible human being.  


Maybe she was.  


\----  


_Bianca: You were right, Court, you were right_  


_Bianca: I'm going back to NY_  
“Bianca, wait!”  


Bianca was walking away from the garden with her suitcase and her phone on her hand, she stopped when she heard another well-known voice behind her.  


“Michelle?” Michelle ran to her.  
“Bianca, why didn't you stop her?” Michelle asked her breathless. “I thought you would stop her wedding, that's what I thought you came to do, not only to stand there and look at her ruin her life.”  
“She made herself clear, Michelle.” She looked at the ring that was now on her finger. “This is what she is going to do because we can't be together, even if we want to.”  


She took her suitcase and walked away.  


“Bianca, get back there and take her with you, don't do that to each other!”  


Bianca stopped, she looked at her hand.  


“She took her decision and I took mine, goodbye Michelle, it was good to see you again, say Adore goodbye for me.”  


Bianca walked away again and even when Michelle called her name again she didn't look back.  


\----  


_One year later._  


“This is amazing! It's all I wanted, it looks just… Amazing!” The girl twirled in front of the mirror. “Thank God you and Matt met in the airport, if it wasn't for that meeting I wouldn't have this beautiful wedding dress.” Violet looked once more on the mirror and smiled. “Thank you, Bianca, you are amazing.”  
“The pleasure is all mine.” She helped her to take it off and put it on its bag, she handed it to Courtney.  
“Hey, Bianca.” Violet said, she was back on her clothes and was being something behind her. “Matt and I talked and we wanted to ask you something.”  
“What?”  
“We would like you to come to our wedding and be our godmother.”  
“What? Do you really?” Bianca was caught off guard at that, Violet took an invitation from her back and handed it to her.  
“Well, when we were going to meet for the first time your words were what helped Matt to get brave enough to front that day, he has a special place for you on his heart since then and he wants you to be there.”  
“Oh, I haven't gone to a wedding since last year and…” Bianca looked at Courtney, she was on the counter giving her thumbs up. “Can I take some friends?”  
“Of course!”  
“Then I'll go.”  


Violet cheered and hugged her, Bianca patted her hand and returned the hug.  


Courtney handed Violet her dress and her facture.  


“Have a nice day, we'll see you at your wedding!” Courtney waved bye to the woman. “What a cool.love story, don't you think?”  
“They're good kids.” Bianca said, she looked at Violet leaving. “They deserve this.”  
“Yeah… Hey, Bea.”  
“Yes?”  
“This came in the mail yesterday.” Courtney opened the drawer and passed her a white envelope. “It's from LA.”  


Bianca gulped, it was from LA, it was probably from Adore.  


“Very nice from you to give it to me and not throwing it to the trash.” She said and took the envelope.  
“I learned my lesson.” She walked to the door and put on the 'closed’ sign. “I have to go, Andrew and I are going to Willam's show, do you want to go?”  
“No, I'm good.” Bianca said and put the envelope on her purse. “I'm on the mood to just sit on my couch and drink some wine.”  
“Well.” Courtney grabbed her stuff and put on her jacket. “My man is waiting, see you on Monday!”  
“See you, Court.”  


Bianca saw her friend walking down the street where Andrew was waiting for her, they got on his car and drove away. Bianca finished closing the store for the day, she took her bag and went outside to get on her car, she drove the well known way to her new building where her new apartment was. Bianca parked on the street and entered the lobby.  


“Miss del Rio, good afternoon!”  
“Good afternoon, Gee.” 

She waved at the guard and entered the elevator, she pressed the fifth floor button, her phone started ringing on her purse, she took it out and saw that it was an unknown number, she pressed the green button.  


“Del Rio's designs, this is Bianca speaking.” She didn't get a response. “Hello? This is Bianca.” Still not response. “Hello? Is someone there?”  


She heard a small breath, then they hung off. Bianca put her cellphone back her purse and took her keys.  


“Fucking people just making me waste my time.”  


Bianca took a wine bottle from her fridge, she sat on her couch and turned on the TV, MTV was on and Bianca didn't change the channel, she took a sip from wine and looked at her purse, she could see the envelope Courtney had given her earlier, she took it and opened it.  


It had two sheets of paper, she recognized Adore's handwriting.  


_Hi, Willow._  


_You may be wondering why am I writing you and sending this to your store. I found out from a friend in NY that you moved to a new apartment, that's good, new airs are good for everyone._  


_I want to say that I'm sorry, you may think that I don't know how to say something else but the truth is that… I'm truly sorry for everything that I did._  
_This year it's been crazy, living as a married woman is not what I thought it would be, Krys does his best to keep me happy and as you heard him, to be worthy of my love, I love him to death but not on the way he would like me to._  
_Even though I was sad that you held your peace at the wedding now I’m kinda relieved because Krys ended up being a good husband and a great dad._  


Bianca didn't know how to feel at those last words. She thought that by now Adore's feelings for her would be gone, they weren't and that made everything a lot harder and what she was saying about Krystian broke her heart too, she felt like she was not competition to him.  


_Being a mom is amazing, though. My kid is truly amazing, she looks just like me and that's a little bit mind-blowing and yeah, I said she, she ended up being a girl, funny, right?_  


It was not a surprise for Bianca, she always imagined Adore having a girl and not a boy, she continued reading the letter.  
_Her name is Bianca, just as the love of my youth._  


Bianca gasped and read it again.  


_Her name is Bianca, just as the love of my youth._  


She took a long breath and read it again and again, Bianca smiled.  


"This bitch called her daughter after me, she had the balls to.do it." She read it again with a big smile and a couple of tears on her eyes. 

_I desperately wish I could see you again but at the same time I wish I never see you again. It hurts a lot._  
_I thought about this a lot and I think it's my time to tell you._  
_I want you to move on, find a nice girl or a nice boy that treats you right, that loves to hang out with you and Lola, someone that helps you out with the store, someone who loves you and someone that can be with you._  
_I love you but you're not mine, not anymore._  


_Please be happy, please live a good life, please continue bitching around, continue spreading your hate that we well know that is pure love._  


_Goodbye, Bianca. Be good._  


Bianca read the letter once more, she folded it and walked to her closet and took her memories box, she opened it and looked at the things that were inside; their pictures, their gifts and the dresses. She took the box on her hands and went down to the lobby, Gee was reading some book and jus waved goodbye, she got on her car and drove to a dumpster, she walked out with the box and stood in front of it.  


__“I’m going to do what you said, Adore and it’s to say goodbye.”  
_ _

__She opened the box and threw its content on it, the pictures, the gifts and the dresses.  
_ _

__Bianca held Adore’s letter in front of her, she saw a pack of matches on the floor, she lit one and held it under the letter, she saw Adore’s handwriting as it consumed to ashes.  
_ _

__“Goodbye.”  
_ _

__She walked back to her car, she drove away feeling how a weight was lifted of her shoulders.  
_ _

__\----  
_ _

__“You did what?” Bunny and Courtney asked her surprised, both of them were sitting on her office and were with their mouths agape.  
“I threw all to the trash, it's time to move on, I don't want to be stuck forever.” Bianca hid her hand from them, the only thing she had kept was Adore's ring.  
_ _

__Bunny got up and hugged her.  
_ _

__“That's my Bianca! So intelligent!”  
“Let me go! Don't hug me!” Bianca said but started laughing. “You smell like an old lady!”  
“I'm an old lady, I get to be emotional and smell weird.”  
_ _

__They heard the store’s door opening.  
_ _

__“I have a client, let me go!”  
“Hurry up, we gotta go to your godchildren's wedding!”  
“Shut up, Buns.” She walked to the counter to find a young boy looking at the suits that were next to the dresses. “Hi, welcome to del Rio's designs, looking for something special?”  
“Yes.” The boy said. “I'm going to my best friend's wedding but the stupid people from the airport lost my suitcase and I need a suit.”  
“Then you came to the perfect place.” Bianca walked out of the counter to the boy. “You can try on one of those if you want.”  
“Yes please, I don't want Violet to cut me for looking bad on her wedding day.”  
“Violet?” Bianca asked her. “You're going to Matt and Violet's wedding?”  
“I am, you're going too?”  
“Yes, I'm their godmother.”  
_ _

__The boy laughed and Bianca laughed too.  
__

__“Fucking party!” He offered her his hand and shook it. “My name is Danny, I think we'll have a lot of fun today then.”_ _


End file.
